Five Senses
by ChaoticBeauty99
Summary: After the forth tournament. Getting away from it all,Steve reopened his senses in Florida also seeing a fighter that he wants to know him better. As Jin get confuse with the boxer
1. Sight

_After the forth tournament. Steve reopened his senses with another Jin and vice versa. But they can't help to be weird around each other. _**This is my first time releasing my stories to the public. Also. I reedited this story I'm surprise it's still was saved in my computer for two years. Maybe I'll find more of my legendary stories (during my high school days). Pairings: Steve/Jin**

**I'm a disclaimer. I don't own the characters of Tekken. If I did that would be amazing! ^.^ **

**Five Senses**

**Chapter One**

**Sight **

**:P :P :P  
**

It's getting pretty close to dawn, as the sun is ready to shine its light onto the earth. The sun's warm beams shining all through the blonde's bedroom window. A small groan came from Steve as he placed his hand over his eyes from the blinding light. Rubbing his eyes, in the process, he slowly got up as the covers slithering off his chest. Steve turned his head over to the nightstand reading the clock, it was only seven-thirty. _Hmm, I wonder what am I going to do today. Maybe I'll go have a look around in Florida to pass the time that I'm here. _Thought to himself, then the man pulled off the covers as he rubbed the back of his head bringing his feet to the cool floors getting up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower to relieve the muscle sores from the previous tournament from last week. Steve turned on the shower letting it run before he went in, he stood in front of the mirror taking his shirt off slowly, seeing some of the bruises he took during his previous fights. Taking his fingers touching his skin to see if it's fully healed…._Ouch! Damn that hurts! _Well.. maybe still sore. Winced as the pain kicked in, Steve rotating his arms a bit as he went into the misty shower for a relief.

:P :P :P

Later on that day, at the beach, Steve sat and leans back onto the soft sands, feeling the warmth of the sun on his face, as the breeze gently plays with his hair while the smell of the ocean filled his lungs also, the sounds of the ocean's roars made it relaxing to hear. Relaxation at last. Even if he was staring at the ocean; he saw a figure walking towards him in the distance in the corner of his eye. The boxer fully turned his head to the direction seeing this mysterious being; black hair with bangs in front of his face, wearing tight blue jeans, white opened t-shirt flapping in the breeze showing his lean hardcore body as he continues to stare at the ocean while he walks.

Steve was deep inside his thoughts seeing a attractive man like that. Wait..why did he think that man was attractive, _Well, he's very good-looking for his age, right? Now he's getting confused. Is it right to think that way? Steve what are you thinking?! He's a…HE! It's not that bad actually it can be good to be 'both ways'…Not helping Steve at all._

"Excuse me..."

The blonde quickly snaps out of his thoughts and back to reality seeing the man a few inches away from him wanted to ask him a quick question.

"Uh, Yeah?"

"You wouldn't know a place where I can find something to eat at, I'm new in this area."

"Well mate I'm new around here too. Sorry, I can't help you out more than I can.''

"Well sorry to disturb you then and thank you for your help." The other man slightly bows to him and continued to walk; passing the tall man. _Why did ya say that anyway! Get your ass up Fox and help the poor guy out…Yeah that's because I kinda like him already. Just go with your gut_. Steve shook his head and got up quickly stumbles over some soft sands to get to the man. "Wait a minute mate, I can help you out!" He yelled, making sure that the raven haired man heard him as he turned around seeing Steve running towards him.

"Hmm?"

Catching his breath Steve stared at the man with a smile. "I said I _might_ help you out. By the way I'm Steve Fox by the way." Putting his hand out towards the other man. "I'm Kazama Jin but you can call me Jin." he said reaching out his hand shaking Steve's along with a smile. Letting go Steve took a second to gather his thoughts.

"So what place is it that your looking for to grab a bite of eat at?"

"It doesn't matter to me anywhere is fine."

Steve's stomach let out a low growl as the two of them heard it as he held his stomach with a nervous laugh. Blush slowly appeared on blonde's cheeks, making the Japanese chuckled a bit. Hmm.. This Steve can be an interesting person, maybe I'll learn more about him. But, why do I feel a little nervous around him? I barely know the guy. I guess it's just that I'm not expressing myself to him. I'll open up…soon.

"Steve, you wouldn't mind joining me for lunch do you?"

The blonde gave a big smile with a thumps up. "Uh..y-yeah I don't mind at all mate I am getting quite hungry myself, let's go find a place to eat."

ª§¨§¨ª

Later that day, the two men finally found a café place to get some food at. They went inside an took a seat by the window seeing the view of this sunshine state. As the waiter took their orders, Jin saw Steve staring out the window in a daze he studied the man's facial expressions mostly at his blue eyes looking deep within his soul as a compassionate, gentle male. Steve notice that the Japanese mumbled something, "Beautiful…" Oh Crap! He didn't hear that…did he?

"Oi, did you say something?"

_Quick! Think of something Jin!_

"I thought there's something on the side of your lips." He said pointing at a random area. Yeah…_Real smooth Jin._

Steve blinked, "Oh, thanks." taking his hand an wipe the spot that Jin pointed to. At Jin's point of view he saw more than just that. The other man slowly took his two fingers up to his lower plump lips swabbing the spot away also, licking those lips with that long, wet…pierce tong-- **CLANK! **the sound of the dishes that the waitress had their food on hits the hard surface of the table. Jin's little dream world had been destroyed seeing the food in his face. The two men eat. It was nothing but silence for a second Steve…or Jin wanted to break the thick ice between them until, one of them talks first, "So Jin Kazama is it, I think I saw you at the tournament once before." Steve asked while taking a swallow of his drink.

"Yes I was at the tournament last week, where you competing as well?"

A cocky smile came across the British boxer's face, "Of course I was mate! I wouldn't miss the tournament in the world, I almost won but, that damn cop stopped my winning strike with his so called martial arts." The cocky smile had been replaced to a frown. As Jin got done with his meal, "Don't worry Steve there's always a next time. At least you gave it your all that's what matter." as he wiped the food bits off his mouth with a napkin.

Steve sighed, "Well I guess your right mate, I gave it my all. I'll do better, you'll see. Maybe next time you and me can be in a final match eh?"

Jin did nothing but smiled at the British boxer seeing him with twinkles in his eyes. "Yeah someday."

Another moment of silence as the crowd around them talking to one another. Steve wanted to do something about it to keep them occupied.

"So, uh…Jin, do you have anything else that you're doing today…If not we can hang out sometime ya know.." Did Steve did what he think he have done? Ask the man to go out and hang? Hopefully it works for him.

"Yes.."

Steve exhaled. "Oh I see.." with a sign of disappointment

"I mean yes as in we can hang out I was thinking about go sight seeing some more, if that is your interested Steve? Also, I have nothing important to do but, to go back at the hotel to change."

A grin turned into a smile on the blonde's face. "That would be great I would like that a lot."

This will be a great benefit for the blonde man to see where the handsome gentleman stays at.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review it so I can do a little better as I go or else I'll make sure one of the Tekken characters intervenes and you'll never get to see some yaoi action. EVER!!! Just kidding……or am I?**


	2. Sound

**Finally, after all that work I have done sorry it took so long doing this chapter. Happy reading! Let me remind you that I am a DISCLAIMER!! So stop asking me!**

**Chapter Two**

**Sound**

After Jin and Steve ate at the café, the two fighters went back to the hotel. Putting his hands inside his pockets as he stares at Jin's back, judging by the way the boxer looks at him he was like another pray to him but it can be more than that. He went a little faster to walk aside of him to talk. "Tell me mate, how long have you been to Florida?"

"I've only been here for three or four days, what about you?"

"Me? Uh a week so far didn't know what to do with myself…so I hanged at the hotel."

"Well Steve it's a good thing that you've ran into me I found some good places to go sightseeing at." the man grinned as he continues to walk.

"That's great, cause I really don't know where to start anyways." Steve said truthfully.

They entered inside the hotel's lounge and waited next to the elevator. Steve was thinking whether to come with the other man to his room or not, it's a gamble he have to take. "Hey mate do you want me to stay down here while you change, I understand that you want privacy."

Jin turned to Steve and laughs, "Steve I don't mind at all we're guys aren't we, We're not like a couple going on a date."

"If you say so…" he said tilting his head to the side. _I wish we was, so I can show you a time of you life…_ he mumblesunder his breath

"Steve did you say something?" The Japanese asked turning to his direction. "Oh..OH it's nothing I was just thinking that's all, nothing to be worried about." he said laughing nervously. The elevator door opens as the two men got inside as the door shutting behind them. Silence came along for the ride, they stared into space. Looking at the corner of his eye, Steve getting dirty thoughts inside his head still observing the raven hair man. _I can imagine it now…raining kisses, breath mingling, limbs entwining throat tightening bodies_ _melting, warmth piercing, and sweet painful pleasure-- _Not noticing as he let out a low moan closing his eyes. He forgot that Jin was right next to him on the elevator. Jin closed his eyes for a minute escaping inside his mind. _Jin what are you thinking bringing a guy like that back at your hotel room?! Let alone being inside an elevator with him. Dammit Jin what do you want me to do, Hit the emergency stop button and say "When I first saw you at that moment I want you to violate every part of my being." Not good at all….._ Jin shook his head feeling a guilt over. The man looked over at Steve seeing that he's in his happy place.

The elevator stops and the steel doors open seeing the blonde not moving, Jin felt kinda worried about his new friend, "Steve…."

"Mmm.."

"Steve!" Jin slapped the man on the back, seeing him jolting up.

"Oi! What was that for?!"

"You were daydreaming, come on the elevator stopped on my floor. I'm sorry that I hit you that hard didn't mean to." the Japanese said walking out of the elevator and starts to walk down the hall.

Rubbing the back of his head Steve followed Jin, "No it's not all your fault. I'm still a little sore from the tournament, fighting strong opponents."

"A rub down."

"Eh?"

"You need a massage Steve, that the only way to get rid of it and your muscles can relax more."

"I neva had one of them before."

"Well if you want, I'll be happy to give you one." Jin asked, with a bright smile on his face.

This might be the opportunity for the British boxer to be more friendly with the Japanese. _C'mon Steve just take the offer! Go for it._

"Blamey! I won't mind at all. I really do need it bad before I be stiff all over."

"Good"

They continued to walk down the hall four doors down, taking out his key, Jin unlocks the door and opens it as he stepped inside. As the man went straight into the bathroom. "Make yourself comfortable while I freshen up a bit."

The blonde shuts the door behind him looking around the other man's room. "Oh, Ok take your time mate, I'll be here."

Hearing the bathroom door shut Steve walked over to the window to sit on the edge of the sill looking over the entire city which was remarkable seeing the sun reflecting off the ocean. "I wonder how this day will play out?"

Ten minutes later, Steve hear the bathroom door open as Jin walked out wearing nothing but his pants exposing his wet upper torso and his damp hair laying on his face drying off as the boxer watches him, he couldn't help but to look at the attractive man as he enters the room. "How was the shower, Jin?" he ask sitting up right on the bed.

"It was great, I see that your comfortable in my bed." sitting next to Steve as his knees brushed against his. "Do you still need that massage Steve ,or are you ok now?"

Jin wanted to hear what the blonde might say eager to touch him just this once. _Oh, please say yes. Say it. Just say---_

"I guess I can't take no for an answer then."

"Really?…are you sure?"

"Of course mate, I trust you one-hundred percent." Steve implied as he place his hand and patted him on the shoulder with a smile. Jin's eyes widen not hearing that word for so long 'trust'. It felt that Jin's heart raced hearing those words coming from another man. Jin couldn't help, his face redden of shyness. "OK, well lets get started, just lie down on your stomach."

The other man nodded as he lays on the bed crossing his arms and laid his head down on them, closing his eyes. The Japanese mounts himself on Steve, "I'm not heavy am I?" The boxer chuckled, "Nah, your alright." The raven hair slowly begins to work on his shoulders. A low groan came from Steve that he was satisfy with the massage melting under his strong yet gentle hands from a fighter, as Jin works out the knots.

The raven hair continues to work his magic as he goes lower and lower feeling the blonde's hips. Steve slightly jumps feeling brawny hands going down his torso, letting out a moan. Jin going mad listening to Steve's moans, he feels his shaft rise in his pants. "How does it feel so far?"

"Getting better now. Can you do my chest, it's a little sore if you don't mind."

Turning around while the Japanese was now on his lap, face to face. Staring into each other eyes.

"No problem at all. I want you to relax and close your eyes. Let me take care of you, I'll take it from here."

An exhale came form the boxer while he nods leaning his head back on the pillows closing his eyes to loosen up letting him continue. Jin ,on the other hand, didn't look away but stares at the other man licking his lips._ Control yourself Jin. Make him feel comfortable…He trusts you...Let him know that we can still be friends._

The Japanese took his hand up to Steve's neck and gently rubs at the right spot seeing how the other man responds, Steve turned his head to the opposite direction moaning under the man's gifted hands, "You're really good at this massage thing."

"I've learned a few things."

Jin gawked at the blonde's Hawaiian shirt wanting to remove it. He tugged lightly on it as Steve opened his eyes looking at the man. "Want me to unbutton this for you."

"Go for it." Steve shrugged as he closed back his eyes. The Japanese grinned as he unbuttons and revealed his bare chest. The Japanese flattened his hands on the other man's shoulders, deeply rubs the tissue, he smiles as he listens to Steve's sweet moans. _That's right Steve, let it all out…_Jin lowered his hands to the boxer's chest, taking his two fingers gently trace the blonde's six-pack. He moved his hands on his lower torso feel his soft muscles. _His fingers are like feathers, so gentle on my body...so, divine._

"Jin…." The raven haired man notice that Steve's hands sliding up to his thighs, close to his crotch, feeling Jin's warm body.

"Yes, Steve, Is there something wrong."

"I think I kinda like you while we getting to know each other more. Look, I don't know what I'm saying." the older man sat up moving his hands to Jin's hips gazing into his eyes. "If you don't feel that way just let me know so I can--"

Before he could finished, the Japanese finger pressed against Steve's lips.

"Before you can say anything else, I like you too, Steve. I get a little nervous when I'm around you, and my heart melts every time you smile that made me feel warm and human inside."

"Look, we can just stop now before anything else goes further. I don't wanna be foolish to..to hurt you. I want us to be friends Jin."

"No, it's not foolish your just saying how you feel. I'm not offended for what you're saying to me. I'm more…comfortable around you. We can be more than friends."

To prove it to the boxer, Jin leans close to him giving him a soft peck on the lips, withdrawing away. Steve, licking his lips, pulling the man close into another kiss. This time it's different than before. The kiss deepened…his pierced tongue slid into Jin's mouth, knowing it was ok. His head spinning from the kiss he wanted to withdraw, he wanted to feel loved, even if it is the last time seeing the boxer. Jin cupped his hands on the boxer's cheeks staring at his warm blue hues. "Come on let's go, Steve. We're wasting time, I wanna go sightseeing." With a kiss on the cheek Jin got up and out of the bed, to his dresser getting a shirt to wear. _I better slow it down before something goes wrong._ Steve buttons up his shirt knowing Jin was a type of person that don't like to be rushed in relationships. "So, where are we gonna go now?" buttoning up his shirt. Jin glanced over at Steve with a smirk. "How well can you handle a workout?" Now with a confused look on the man's face, Steve cocked his head to the side. "A...workout?"

It was getting close to sundown as the two had enough of sightseeing on foot for a while and decided to grab a drink. "Screw this…" Steve waves his hands out wildly, hoping to catch a taxi. Ever time he tries to wave them down they pass by him like he wasn't there. "You bastard, I know you saw me!" Hoping that the taxi driver saw him giving the finger, in the rearview mirror. "Why are you moving your arms around like that and stop flicking people off it's rude." The blonde narrowed his eyes at Jin, placing his hands on his hips, "I like to see you wave down a taxi, ." having a hint of sarcasm in his voice. The Japanese laughs hard seeing his friend act like a idiot in public. He knew that Steve was wanting to relax and take a break from walking. "Here let me help." He gently wave his hand in the air, as a cab pulled next to them. The brunet smiled at the boxer, opening the door getting in. Telling the driver their destination. "Driver, take us to the closest bar. Steve, you coming?" Without another word, Steve got in the cab sitting next to him sighing. "I'm still new around here give me some credit." he chuckled a bit. Resting his arm on the head of the seat. _It's soo cute how Steve gets mad--What the…is my seat wet?!_

"Ah! Damn!" The cab driver looked up at her rearview mirror seeing that Jin was out of his seat. "Oh sorry man, I dropped off some people that was from the beach earlier, with wet swim suits. I should've gave you a heads up, I forgot." The raven haired man scoffed, "That's alright. Steve, can you scoot--" Jin felt hands pulling him down towards the other man's lap. Staring into Steve's blue hues, making him slightly blush. "You don't want to have wet stains on your bottom do you?" the blonde said, with a smile.

"No, I don't…T-thank you." The younger man quickly looks away.

Steve turned to the car window looking at people and places, he drifts off into his thoughts.

_So far this day has been interesting with this guy. I hope he feels the same way about me. Hell, what am I thinking that he really likes me…but how much._ "Here we are the bar." The cab driver said, pulling over to the curb. "How much do we owe you?" Jin questioned. "Oh, don't worry man, free of charge. You two have a nice evening." the driver smiles.

"Fine by me, and you too." The boxer opens the door getting out. "Well ok.." The Japanese went out as well, as the driver waved at the two before she left. Jin couldn't put his finger on it, he thinks that the cab driver was one of those 'Yaoi' fans wanted to see some action between the two fighters. The British boxer squeezed Jin's shoulder lightly as the man made him came out of a daze. "Hope that you can handle your drink." Jin eyes narrowed as he listens to Steve's insults, taking it as a challenge. "So, it's a competition then, right."

"Call it whatever you want, mate. To me you look like a first time drinker. You can't hang with the big boys."

"Oh, just wait and see, Steve. I'll show you."

"Bring it on, I like to see how well you hold your drink."

The two fighters argued as the got inside the bar. Getting hyped up with each others trash talking.

Few drinks later, Steve eyes widen seeing his friend drinking his fifth bottle of beer. Shockingly, the blonde only had three. He watches Jin quickly finished his bottle and about to open up another. "SeeItoldya….thatI'mthebest!" _I can't let him get wasted like this…_The blonde grabbed the bottle away from the younger man's hand. "I think you better call it quits, bud. Your getting too drunk." Jin burst out laughing. "Admit it.." leaning face to face with Steve. "I……wiiinnn." The boxer raised his hands up. "Alright, fine you win."

"Damnright…I-I amm." The raven haired man loses his balance, Steve grab a hole of his arm and waist for support. "Ok, that's it. I think you had enough for one night, lets get you back to your room." The boxer left the money on the table and carried his buddy on his back. After four blocks down the street, Steve continues to carry him. _Luckily, for me, he's not that heavy._ Finally Steve made it to the hotel. _Damn!_ Cursing under his breath, he was at his hotel. It didn't matter to him. He wasn't going to leave Jin at the bar, with some strangers taking advantage of him. He can be the type of person that will be by your side for better or worse, the beginning to the end. At last, the boxer finally reaches to his hotel room. Stopping in front of his door, Steve was trying to reach for his key, unlocking to door and opens it. Steve looked worry seeing his pal getting wasted like this. He didn't like to see Jin like this. The Japanese leans next to the wall, trying to keep his balance. Jin smiles at the man, "Is this my room?" moving near Steve petting his head. "No, it's my room."

The younger man snickers. "I wanna tell you a secret…" leaning over to the British boxer's ear. "I like this guy, and he's so hot with that pierced tongue of his, God, I want his sexy lips around my cock. Don't tell Steve…" Steve eye widen hearing those comments from Jin. _I can't believe that he's saying that. You poor thing. Damn alcohol is taking over your mind._ he closed his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Don't worry…I won't."

"I think you sooo fuckin' sexy---" the raven hair man slumps over trying to kiss Steve, which he avoided. The man catches him before he falls down. "Please try not to puke, ok?" Steve begs, lifting the man over his shoulder. Randomly, Jin was singing in Japanese. The blonde stepped into the room closing the door behind him. Putting the other man down Steve sits him down on the bed. The Japanese lick his lips playfully, "Oooh, I like this game…" wrapping his arms around the boxer pulling him into the bed. "What do you call this game?"

"It's called, 'Sober up and get better'." Steve replied, pulling Jin's arms off him. "Next time know your-" The older man got cut off by Jin's kiss also wrapping his legs around Steve's waist, grinds against his hips. "Play with me."

"No Mate, can't do that."

"Oh...come on...please." the brunet wrestles Steve. Restraining the blonde under him. "Oi what the bloody hell are you doing mate!" Jin laughs unbuttoning Steve's pants, "Tonight, I wanna make you feel…_wonderful_."

"N-no, Down boy...DOWN!" Steve smacks the Japanese hands away from his pants, but it was no use Jin's hand slid inside his pants, grabbing his man-hood playfully. "Mmm, you feel good." The blonde couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed Jin's wrist pulling his hand out of his pants. "No means No Jin. I won't take advantage of you, acting like this." "But I want you, now." The younger man gazes into the other man's blue orbs. "It's just the booze makin' you talk like that, this is not like you. I made a promise to myself." Holding his stomach and mouth Jin was ready to vomit. "Bathroom, on the left side." Steve points him to the right direction. The Japanese ran to the restroom closing the door behind him; Steve sat up fixing his pants, running his fingers through his mane. Hearing the sound of Jin vomiting. "This is gonna be a long night."

Well, I hope that you boys and girls enjoy that. I wonders how many hits I'll get off this? *shrugs* Look...just review to see if I suck or not. And yes, I'm that desperate for an review. T.T ß tear….


	3. Touch

_**I'm sorry it took me so long to get this story done. It's just all the college work I had to do. Being a future Game Designer in 'training' can be really hard and sometimes a pain in the ass. So….enjoy**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Touch**_

_**~*~**_

_Hngh…my head. It's pounding like crazy! All I can remember is I was at the bar drinking, with Steve….STEVE!! _Jin eyes widen and quickly sat up. Winces in pain as he felt his head beating like a drum...getting louder and louder. The Japanese held his face in his hands. "How many damn beers did I drank." Rubbing his face hopefully it would help a little. He looks up scanning the room, with a puzzled look on his face. _This isn't my room. This might be Steve's place! Why am I in bed--_ Jin gather his thoughts wondering why? Why did he drink so much beer that night. He wanted to prove that he can be a awesome drinker in front of his friend. Yeah but that doesn't mean, that he can get alcohol poisoning until he gets an approve with his blond. Guess that he just wanted to standout more. _I got to be careful next time when I go out drinking. Knowing my limits._ Jin notice that his shirt was on the night stand folded up. He reaches over to put it back on while hearing the bathroom door opening and footsteps coming toward him. He looked up seeing Steve leaning against the wall staring at the younger man with a serious look that Jin couldn't help but to stare back at him. Jin had a blank look on his face and waved at him. He quickly tries to break the silence. "Uh, Morning…"

Steve looked over at the clock, "You mean afternoon." the older man walked over to Jin putting his hand on his head feeling if he's warm. "Steve, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like, I'm checking your temperature. I had to take care of you all though the night and you was pukin' your guts out in the toilet. I though I had to take you to the hospital. You gave me a scare."

"I didn't mean to frighten you like that."

"Also, you said the most unbelievable words to me."

Jin face went from pink to crimson hearing what Steve had said to him, "L-like what kind of weird stuff?" moving the Brit's hand away from his head, worrying what he might say.

Steve rubbed the back of his head as he laughed about what happened last night, "Do you really want to know. I mean…" he couldn't give Jin a straight answer but laughed even harder, tears coming out of his eyes. The Japanese narrowed his eyes trying to get a answer out of him. "Tell me what I did that makes you laugh? Wait! I didn't do anything stupid, did I?"

"It's what you said, that made you look stupid."

"Tell me, I want to know." Jin replied, grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt. Steve leans over to whisper to the man's ear, from what he hear from the blond and his face was red with embarrassment. "OH…my…." Jin was speechless as he covered his face in shame didn't want to look at the Steve's face. "I'm soooo sorry, I acted that way last night!" Steve moved Jin's hands away from his face looking into his brown hues, "No, It's my fault that I pushed you over the edge by letting you drink over the limit and get wasted like that. I should be the one who apologizing to you." bringing the other man's hand into his with a cheerless look on his face looking away. "Will you accept my apology?" Jin's mind was telling him that Steve didn't take advantage of him or left him at the bar…or even worse! The Japanese swung his legs over to the bed and patting the other man on the back letting him know that it was okay. _Awww, he's such a responsible person._

"Yes I accept your apology, Steve."

A sign of relief. Steve turned back to face the man. "Good. I didn't want to have this burden on me."

"Steve, can I ask you something." The brunet changed the subject.

"Fire away, mate."

"Are you doing anything later? I was thinking we can go out to eat and do…something for fun." Jin pause for a moment wondering did he ask the Brit to go out with him?…No he's just didn't want to be bored or lonely right?

"Wait…your asking me to go out with you?" Steve joked, as he turned his head to the side, crossing his arms. The brunet thinks that the boxer took it the wrong way. Maybe he implied that. "NOT, as in like a-a date. I just have nothing to do that's all."

"NO…no..I guess we could have fun. I don't mind. I have all the free time in the world."

_Yay! _"Wait… you don't have no one here that you could visit?"

"No, not really. I'm just here to relax and nothing more."

_Aren't I'm the lucky one, He's available! Score one for Jin!_

"Jin….Jin?"

_Don't worry my precious blonde, I'm here for you. Jinni will soothe your pain…OW! What the--_

Jin felt a pain on his cheek notice that Steve was pinching him hard, "Are you feeling well, you face look a little red." he take the back of his hand putting it against the brunet's forehead. _I'm a little love drunk… _Jin moves the boxer's hand away and smiled. "Yes Steve, I'm fine don't worry about me."

"Positive?" Steve asked, taking his two hands feeling his cheeks and neck to see if he's warm.

Jin smacks the blonde's hands away, "Yes mom, I'm fine." he pulls the sheets of him and stood up quickly. That's not a good idea to do. "Dammit, head rush." he felt dizzy and quickly sat back down. "Careful mate, don't rush yourself like that. You're making me worry, do you want me to walk home with you?"

"N-no I'm fine I can handle it. I don't want to be a bother to you."

"I won't mind at all. You need the fresh air anyways."

Jin couldn't protest with Steve, he was right about getting some clean air in his lungs. Jin and Steve smiled at each other and laughed. "Well, I am a little queasy…."

"Duh, after what you did. C'mon put on your shirt so we can go."

The Japanese nods and got his shirt and put it on "Steve, I really don't want to go back to my place until later on tonight. If that's ok with you?" The Brit lays back on the bed, hands behind his back, yawning. _I really want to go to sleep, but I'll try to stay up to keep him company._

"So mate, where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking….we could grab something to eat. I know you most be starving."

"Well not--" Steve sat up as he hears his stomach growling like a dog. "Maybe a quick bite."

The blond felt Jin's hands pulling his arm making him move out the bed. "Come on get up."

Steve tries to tug away from the brunet's grip. "No I'm tired, I wanna lay down for a sec."

"No. First things first; you need something to eat, you can't sleep on a empty stomach."

"Just give me five minutes." The older man pulling harder. "I know that you're tired I just want to make it--" Jin felt full force was used by Steve's strength as they fell back on the bed. "up…to you.." Jin looked at the blonde's blue orbs and flushed, _I am so sorry_ he said, in Japanese. He quickly got up off the Brit, feeling a bit nervous. Steve laughs as he got up out of the mattress. "You're so weird yet fun to be around with." The brunet grins softly at the man hearing him said that he was 'fun' to be around with. Jin really doesn't know the meaning of that word all he ever do is work and train. It great to know that he can be a least exciting in for the blonde. Putting on his shirt and shoes, Jin felt a cool breeze as Steve passed by him, inhaling his aroma. _His smell is _so_ intoxicating._ "Jin, you comin'?" The boxer said, waiting for the younger man to respond. Jin shook his head and smiles, "Coming.." walking behind Steve as they shut the door.

_So...tired…_

"Steve.."

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to order."

Jin and the waitress stares at Steve. He rubs his eyes while looking at the menu, "Just give me a cheeseburger, I'll be fine." he said with a forced smile on his face, giving the menu to the woman. "I'll have some ice cream, Strawberry." _And he said to have food in your stomach, not sweets…_The Japanese smiled at the waitress also, giving her the menu. The woman nods and returned a smile and walks away. "Jin turns to Steve seeing him look outside the window. _Poor Steve, he must've been up all night taking care of me. I've got to do something to keep him awake._ The brunet clears his throat getting Steve to look at him, "So, uh, Steve are you ok? If you want we can leave and go back to your place so you can rest." looking worried about the other man. He waves. "Don't worry about me Jin, I'll be fine." Finally the waitress came back with their order sitting the food down on the wooden surface. The smell of the burger made Steve waken up a little and starts to eat. The boxer couldn't help to look over at Jin seeing him enjoying his dessert.

"Kazama!"

The Japanese and boxer looked over at the edge of the table, seeing a red head staring back at them. "Finally, I found you."

Jin took the spoon out of his mouth, rolled his eyes at the Korean. "What do you want now, Rang?" Hwoarang bends over staring at the man's chocolate eyes, "I want you to go out with me. If you do, I'll show you a night, that you can remember." dipping his finger into his ice cream, licking his lips slowly. Jin's mouth dropped hearing what the blood talon said. "Wh-WHAT?!?!" Steve mouth also dropped and his food came out and fell on the plate. Hwoarang caressed the brunet's cheek. "You heard me, Kazama. I want you to go out with me, it's not like you-" Listening to their conversation. The Brit grits his teeth as the Korean continues to hit an touch on the chocolate-eyed man. _Oh you think you're all that aren't you, fuckin' Mr. big shot huh? Two could play that._

"Sorry, He's taken…"

"Huh?"

"You heard me he's…taken."

"Eh?" Jin was puzzled.

The red head crossed his arms and turned to Steve as he returned a grin. "Yeah right, by who?"

The blonde scoots over next to Jin, "You're looking right at him." putting his arm around the younger man's waist. _Jin just fallow Steve's lead. _"I'm so happy with _my_ man." The Japanese smiling and kisses the man on the cheek lightly. Hwoarang's eyes narrowed and laughs, "I don't believe you, you have to prove, that he's yours." leaning over against the table, staring at the blonde with a murderous look in his amber hues. Jin and Steve stared at each other for a minute. "C'mon I'm waiting for proof." Hwoarang was growing impatient with the two fighters. The boxer smirked. _Time to start the show. _Steve took the spoon from Jin's hand; got a spoonful of the ice cream and putting it inside his mouth. "Steve, what are you--" The Japanese lips was pressed against the blonde's, he opened his mouth letting Steve's tongue and the strawberry flavor liquid. Tasting it and his Brit friend, their tongues fighting with each other, as Jin wrapping his arms around Steve's neck while the older man straddles him wanting more of it. The brunet lets out a low moan as he felt the boxer's hands grabbing his ass. Steve stopped the kiss and moved Jin back to his seat. Letting his head rest on the blonde's chest catching his breath, "Oh…Oh, God… you're good…" still feeling dizzy from that 'appetizing' kiss. "I'm soo yours." The Japanese said, kissing and licking the Brit's neck. Steve runs his fingers through his black mane and smiling at the blood talon. "Satisfied?"

"Whatever…" Hwoarang scoffed and walks off leaving the two fighters alone. The boxer sighs and still felt Jin's hand rubbing his chest, "Uh, Jin you can stop now." looks over at him seeing him stop by the blonde's glare. The younger man's face turns red, "Sorry, I-I was uhhh…" he clears his throat and tried to look casual. _I hope nobody noticed that…_ To late, the show that the two men gave attracted some attention and hearing the crowd cheering them on.

"Don't stop, keep going!"

"I'll give you four hundred bucks to do that again."

"Go Blondie GO!"

"That picture I took will be on my phone's wallpaper."

All the blood rushed to Jin's face slowly ducking under the table completely embarrassed. As for Steve, covered his face and tries not to laugh because of the embarrassment. The Japanese got back up and grabs the Brit's hand tugging him out of the chair, "Let's go…now!" with anger in his voice; dragging him out of the restaurant. _I just _had _a Jin sundae; he was luscious. _Steve licks his swollen lips as Jin was too busy moving them away from that place.

Down at the beach, Steve was laying down on the soft sand, staring at the full moon and the stars. _I forgot how beautiful it was at night._ "Hmmm…." Steve sat up for a minute scanning where Jin would be at. He wasn't that far from him as he saw him near the ocean, under the moonlight, holding his shoes. The brunet closed his eyes as he listened to the sound of the waves moving to and fro from the shore, feeling the breeze going inside his lungs, and felt the wet sand between his toes as he was near the shore. Jin jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry mate, did I spook ya?" The boxer said standing right next to the man. "You almost gave me a heart attack." Jin sarcastically said, winks at the man. The Japanese looked over at the corner of his eyes seeing that Steve looks like that he was dull and tired. _That's it, I got to wake him up._ Steve felt a hand holding his, Jin pulling him along out in the ocean. "Oi what are ya doing, Jin." The younger man stops as they both had the water stopped up to their knees. "Are you awake, now."

"No still a little sleepy. This is not going to wake me up."

Jin rolled his at the man and leaned to whisper in his ear. "I know what can wake up…"

Steve raised an eyebrow… "Oh, yeah, like what…"

**SPLASH!!!**

The brunet laughs when he pushes the man into the water and tries to help him back up. "That was cold, mate." Steve shook his head at Jin. "What, you can't say thank you for keeping you awake?" The Japanese bent over to give a helping hand. The Brit held on to his hand and gave him a sneaky smile, "Thanks for your…HELP!" he tugs Jin into the water along with him. Steve laughs when he saw the brunet rise up from the water and his face was covered with his hair. "Now we're even." Jin laughs as he moved his hair away from his face. "You got me good." The two helped each other up and can back to shore sitting on the sand. Steve placed his hand behind his head and closed his eyes, laid down on the sand. Jin looks over at the blonde's wet body also, soaked with the moon's light. Steve felt a hand fondling in his wet mane, he opens his eyes and sees the younger man a few inches away from his face. "Steve…"

"Yeah?""Thanks for getting rid of Hwoarang for me, he was being an asshole."

"No problem. What did he want with you, if you don't mind me asking."

"He just had this obsession with me for the past month. Wanting me to be his boyfriend and all." Jin sighed leaning his head on Steve's chest.

"Oh…sorry about that."

"No, it's fine." A moment of silence came as the two fighters gazed up at the moon. The Brit felt the other man's finger tracing a circle on his chest, "Steve, remember that kiss we did back at the hotel and restaurant in front of Hwoarang." looking up at Steve's eyes.

"Yes, clear as day. What about it?" he couldn't help holding back a smile and sat back up along with Jin. "Can you show me it again, without the ice cream and weird moment?"

"That's if only you want to."

The Japanese wrapped his arms around the man's neck, pulling him closer, "Like I said before: I'm comfortable with you." he cupped Steve's cheek and with a deep kiss. This kiss felt like the kiss from before yet different. This kiss was a kiss of bonds, the taste of one another, embracing and sending a chills up their spines. Caressing each others body, exploring with their hand. Jin's head swims with ecstasy, couldn't breathe so what! It was wonderful. The Japanese slowly withdraws from Steve's lips, he straddles himself onto the boxer's lap. The blond slid his hands snaking up in his shirt. Jin pulled his hands away moving them into his. "I know you're not making a move on me."

"I was only warming you up."

"Only if you be my boyfriend. Then, I'll let you touch me."

Steve took his finger moving the strands away from his face. "Do you want me to be?"

The younger man gave a nod and beamed. "Yes Steve, I want you to be my boyfriend."

"Ok then, it's settled. I'll be your boyfriend." the Brit gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Any ground rules I have to follow."

"Just only one rule, that you must keep at heart: I want you to promise me that you'll be by my side always."

"I will.."

"

"I promise." Steve took Jin's hand and kisses it, "Alright, let's go. It's getting kind of late and we don't want to catch a cold." The two men got up out of the cold sands and heads back at the hotel. Jin leans his head on the man's shoulder as they walked down the sidewalk. "What a great and weird day we had, huh?" Steve chuckled. "I prefer a day that was most exciting. Not weird." the brunet says rubbing the blonde's arm. _I wouldn't imagine this day any better with him. My heart feels so…light and warm when I'm around Steve, when the time is right…I want to thank him for being here with me._ Jin smiles to himself as they continued the long walk back to the hotel.

After the beach, the two fighters went back to Jin's hotel room to change out of their wet clothes. "Catch…" Steve catches the dry towel that the brunet gave him, "Thanks." he smiles as he take the towel and dries his head off. Jin disappears into the rest room closing the door behind him. He walks over to the bath tub to turn the shower on, the water spews from the shower head. It didn't take long for it to turn hot, the brunet took off his cold soaked clothes off and stepped inside the steaming shower. Closing his eyes going into a daydream about that special kiss as the hot water trickling down his skin, caressing parts of his body. Of course Jin wanted to be taken right here and now down at the beach, he knew that Steve was ok with that. He wanted to wait when the time was right, so that way they can become as one. The Japanese exhales and turning off the shower as he got out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He walked to the fogged up mirror and wiping it off with his hand, he stares at his reflection and softly smiles to himself. _Steve and Jin….has a good ring to it._ Finally when Jin stepped out of the bathroom to see what Steve was doing, "Steve?" he says walking into the bedroom. He sees the boxer on the bed under the covers fast asleep, the younger man walks over to bed slowly moving the covers back and lays back pulling the covers on him. _Poor baby, I tired him all out. _He laid on his side and moved Steve's golden lock away from his face as he scooted closer to him feeling his warmth. _Good night Steve, pleasant dreams._ Jin closed his eyes and sighed. "Good night, love. Sweet dreams." The Japanese eyes quickly opened as he felt Steve's arms wrapped around his waist moving him closer so their bodies touched. Jin didn't know that the Brit's eyes were still closed but had a peaceful facial expression that was shown. Jin slowly closed back his eyes and fell fast asleep. Unconsciously, the Japanese nuzzled under Steve's warm neck.

**Hope you enjoyed it. On the next chapter, Steve and Jin's world begins to crumble when the father force him to come back to College in Japan. Will Steve have to pull a few strings just to be close with his lover once more? Find out on Five Senses. =^^=**


End file.
